Undeniable Love
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cinta yang tak dapat ditolak, meski nama besar yang menjadi penghalangnya. Mind RnR?


**Nyobain pair lain favorite saya juga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the story

.

.

.

 **UNDENIABLE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berbaring di atas kasur telentang. Nafas si lelaki masih terengah-engah sedangkan sang wanita menghela nafas berat. Bantal yang berserakan di lantai, sprei di atas kasur yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka di ruangan yang remang-remang ini. Setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya, sang wanita mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, memunguti dan mulai mengenakan satu persatu pakaiannya yang berserakan hingga ke sudut ruangan.

Si pria hanya menatap langit-langit kamar, nafasnya masih memburu. Sejenak matanya melirik ke arah sang wanita. Siratan kesedihan terpancar di mata gelapnya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil berucap:

"Please.. Apa kau masih bisa memikirkan perkataanku tadi?"

Sang wanita tidak bersuara, hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

"Ayolah Hana-"

"Hyuga. Panggil aku Hyuga."

Si lelaki memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mulai mengacak rambut cokelatnya frustrasi.

"Terserah kau saja!" teriaknya kencang.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Jam istirahatku sudah berakhir."

Iris mata sewarna jelaga itu hanya menatap nanar kepergian sang wanita. Hingga pintu kamar mereka tertutup, dia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Justru semakin membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh polosnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Berharap ia tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

.

.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ketukan terdengar di pintu kayu sebuah ruangan kantor.

"Masuk.." Sang wanita menjawab ketukan pintu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop di depannya.

"Hana-chan, kau sudah makan siang?"

Dia mendongak, menatap wanita berambut indigo panjang di hadapannya. Tersenyum, meski hatinya ingin menjerit.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar Nee-sama." Jawabnya.

Pandangannya kembali ke layar datar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau harus makan Hana-chan, kau tidak ingin sakit kan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Ingatlah untuk menjaga kesehatanmu."

Sejenak ia mulai menghentikan kegiatan mengetik. Dipandanginya kakak tercinta yang masih betah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa Nee-sama membawa sesuatu?"

"Hem.."

Sang kakak tersenyum, pipi tembamnya merona merah.

"Iya.. Aku memasak banyak tadi pagi karena bukan hanya untuk Naruto-kun dan anak-anak, aku bawakan untukmu juga Hana-chan."

"Terimakasih Nee-sama. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Dia mulai berdiri, melangkah memutari meja kerjanya menuju sofa di tengah ruangan. Mulai mengamati makanan yang sudah digelar di atas meja oleh sang kakak.

"Ramen?" ujarnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Maaf, ini permintaan Naruto-kun."

"Oh.."

"Hana-chan, maafkan aku. Apa kau mau kucarikan makanan lain saja?"

"Tidak perlu Nee-sama, ramen juga boleh asalkan Nee-sama yang memasak." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ia mulai menikmati masakan sang kakak dengan pelan, dalam diam.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sedih. Sudah beberapa minggu ini adiknya jadi pendiam. Hanabi adalah seorang yang bukan gesit dalam tingkah laku melainkan juga _talkative_. Hinata tahu jika Hanabi sedang memiliki masalah, tetapi dia tidak ingin menanyakannya. Biar saja, jika Hanabi merasa perlu menceritakan masalahnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan berbicara dengan sang kakak. Hinata anggap Hanabi mampu mengatasi masalahnya.

.

.

.

Duduk dan diam dalam ruangan luas yang senyap. Sedikit properti dan penerangan remang-remang. Cuaca di luar tampak sangat mendukung keadaan dua makhluk yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan. Hujan lebat disertai angin kencang. Kilatan cahaya menari-nari di ujung langit.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Keduanya tampak asyik dengan alam pikiran masing-masing. Dua cangkir cokelat panas bahkan belum disentuh hingga kepul asapnya mulai berkurang. Detakan jarum jam dinding kuno di sudut ruangan terdengar seolah menegaskan kesunyian suasana di sana.

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa? Aku bersedia mengikutimu." suara sang lelaki memecah keberdiaman kedua insan tersebut.

"Gomen.. Aku tidak bisa." Sahut suara lawan bicaranya.

Sang lelaki hanya mendesah kesal, tangannya mengepal, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang akan meledak.

"Baiklah. Jadi?"

"Ini mungkin yang terakhir."

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Percintaan yang mereka lakukan malam ini benar-benar kasar. Beberapa kali mereka memainkan tubuh mereka di setiap senti dalam ruangan kamar yang gelap. Sang lelaki menumpahkan emosinya dalam setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Matanya semakin gelap dengan nafsu dan amarah bercampur di sana. Menatap lurus iris _amethyst_ di bawahnya. Sang wanita hanya mengikuti alur. Dia tahu, lelaki itu sangat marah, berkali-kali bermain kasar hingga menjambak rambut panjang sang wanita dengan keras. Berkali-kali pula menyentak tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Tetapi ia hanya diam, ia tahu benar apa yang diinginkan sang lelaki, dan ia tidak bisa takluk begitu saja. Bahkan airmatanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk, enggan ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Iya. Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Kau ingin aku menjauh dari hidupmu?"

 _Desahan nafas_

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya.."

"Sudahlah Hyuga. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kata-kata itu yang menjadi penutup pertemuan, penutup hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana aula keluarga di sebuah mansion besar tampak mencekam. Meski biasanya suasana tegang memang selalu terasa di rumah milik ketua klan yang sangat dihormati di kota bahkan negara ini. Siang ini, sang ketua klan baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah yang sangat dirindukannya selepas perjalanan bisnisnya selama berbulan-bulan. Dia begitu merindukan suasana rumah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada mendiang istri. Rumah tempat putri bungsunya kini tinggal, rumah yang setiap akhir minggu selalu ramai oleh celotehan maupun derap kaki anak-anak berlari.

Akan tetapi, apa dayanya ketika kepulangannya saat ini justru akan membangkitkan amarah dan sifat dinginnya. Dia hanya ingin segera bertemu si bungsu, pewaris kerajaannya di segala hal. Si bungsu yang begitu bahagia –di matanya saat itu- menerima dengan lapang permintaannya.

' _Hinata sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze, ayah ingin kau menggantikannya mengambil alih menjadi penerus klan dan bisnis Hyuga'_

' _Hai, Otou-sama."_

Sungguh dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, akan kelalaiannya selama ini dengan mempercayai begitu saja ucapan putri bungsunya. Dan dia benar-benar marah seolah ingin membakar seluruh dunia ini, ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat memasuki kamar si bungsu dengan diam-diam, berniat untuk mengejutkannya, pemandangan menyakitkan justru diterimanya. Hyuga Hanabi, putri bungsu yang telah didaulat menjadi pewaris dan penerusnya, sedang duduk di kasur, menangis sesenggukan, memandang tanpa henti sebuah benda kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. Benda panjang berwarna putih yang menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Hyuga Hiashi, sang ketua Klan, memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian membukanya, memandang seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan pandangan tajam. Hanabi tidak bergeming. Sungguh Hiashi tahu, Hanabi mewarisi hampir seluruh sifatnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru mewarisi sifat istrinya.

"Jadi? Kau tetap tidak mau mengatakan padaku?"

Hanabi menggeleng.

"Siapa ayah anak itu Hanabi? Kau akan mengatakannya atau kau mau aku mencari tahu sendiri dan menggantung laki-laki kurang ajar itu?"

Hanabi semakin menatap tajam ayahnya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menantang sang ayah, tetapi ucapan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu kurang ajar telah terlalu menyakitinya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Otou-sama nanti, jika sudah saatnya."

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kapan?"

Hanabi mengendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah. Dan kau benar-benar tidak akan menggugurkan bayi itu?"

Hanabi berjengit.

"Dia anakku, Tou-sama. Bagaimana perasaan Tou-sama jika Ojii-sama memintamu membunuhku atau Nee-sama?"

Hiashi diam. Dalam hati dia tersenyum. Dia bangga putrinya memiliki rasa kasih dan tanggung jawab yang tinggi.

"Kau tahu resikonya melahirkan anak tanpa suami?"

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayah percaya padamu. Tapi ayah benar-benar menunggu untuk tahu siapa ayah anak itu. Besok ayah ada pertemuan bisnis dengan wakil Uchiha dan Namikaze, setelah itu kami bertiga berencana menghadiri rapat dengan Walikota Sarutobi Hiruzen. Mungkin ayah pulang malam." Ucap Hiashi sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

 **9 month later**

Suasana suka cita meliputi kediaman Hyuga. Pasalnya, sang pewaris dikabarkan melahirkan anak sulungnya sehari lalu. Beberapa anggota klan Hyuga hadir di aula keluarga, ditambah tamu terdekat, rekan bisnis dari Namikaze dan Uchiha. Hyuga Hanabi duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menggendong sang bayi mungil, berrambut cokelat dan beriris mata hitam. Semua yang hadir termasuk dua anak yang telah beranjak remaja, merasa kagum memandang bayi kecil nan tampan tersebut. Di sebelah Hanabi, Hinata berdiri sambil membantu menyiapkan keperluan untuk sang bayi. Sang ketua klan terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Namikaze Minato, dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jadi siapa nama cucumu itu, Hiashi?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, Hanabi akan mengumumkannya setelah ini."

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, semua yang hadir terdiam, memandang kepada ibu muda yang sedang berdiri menggendong bayinya.

Hanabi tersenyum, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan terdalam kontras dengan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih semuanya kerabat dan rekan yang telah hadir menyambut kelahiran putra saya. Dia putra saya, tapi saya sudah berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, untuk memberikan nama keluarga ayahnya kepadanya."

Hanabi berhenti berbicara, matanya menatap bayi mungil yang sedang menggeliat di gendongannya. Hiashi terdiam, tiba-tiba merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika suara lirih Hanabi mengalun bagai menyanyikan kidung kematian untuknya.

"Sarutobi Akihiko."

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa seluruh yang hadir di sana membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

.

Termasuk seorang laki-laki tua yang hendak melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(*)**

 **Gaje ya? Emang sih hahaha XD**

 **Gak tahu tiba-tiba pengen buat yang beginian. RnR yak. Eh ada Omake nya dikit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Kau penyandang nama besar Sarutobi, Kono-chan. Kakek ingin sekali melihatmu membawa kejayaan untuk nama Sarutobi."

Seketika air mata meleleh, melintasi pipi putih nan mulus seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu ruangan kamar sang kekasih.

.

.

.

 **Nah.. bagaimana? Semakin gaje, hahaha XD**


End file.
